you're mine
by reborntsunaR27
Summary: stony steve has always been inlove with tony, and he just can't take it anymore that tony's attention is divided to the avengers like he's the mother...that's why.. WARNING! SMUT AHEAD! SMUT AHEAD! PLEASE DON'T REPORT! STONY! STEVEXTONY


Steve's pov

First, i saw him talking to his best friend rhodey, i know how it feels to be with your closest friend, that's how i am with bucky, until no we do talk and laugh a lot but, i feel like his friend is too close to him, his hands were on tony's wast while they wave at the crowd, and it's pissing me off but, i'll let it go for now, he's a friend of tony.

Second, he's laughing with nat and clint while watching thor shaking the television while saying something like give his brother back after he saw him on the news..with him on their way to their place.

Next, he's hanging out with bucky and sam, and for some reason they aren't arguing like always. I looked at what they were doing and saw tony upgrading sam's wings and bucky's arms, i know they're both my friends but, i can't help this feelingike they're taking him away from me, tony was ignoring and avoiding me like a plague and i'm not sitting here while they hog tony for themselves.

（）︵(\ .o.)\

I'm at tony's house and decided to confess, but it seems like my voice's is going through him, "i said 'i like you', don't you know what a confession is?" i repeat for the third time but, he still won't look my way, he's still tinkering on his machines called 'dumm-e' apparently dumm-e knocked out a cup of coffee and splattered on his base, causing a malfunction.

I sighed and leaned back, pressing my back to his leathered sofa, until I heard the door opening, which is weird, because only Tony and Ms. Potts knows his pass, and Jarvis just don't let anyone in unless it has Tony's permission, "oh, tony, I found what we were looking for and-" I looked at the intruder, it was doctor banner, carrying a few papers. I frowned as they continued talking as if I weren't here, I can forgive that but, when Tony started talking with him as soon as he walked in while I was left talking to air earlier, i can say that it will not make it easier for tony later.

I didn't know how long I was staring but, doctor banner kept figetting and before I knew it, Tony is walking my way, his arms cross to his chest, glaring, "would tell me why you're glaring at Bruce?" great, there he goes again, ignores me completely, but talk to someone who just came in and ignore me more.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I lied as I leaned back and crossed my legs, "okay, since it's gonna be like this, fine... My attention is all on you, what do you want?" oh, he gave up. I smirked and tilted my head, perfect.

Tony's pov

I kept hearing his confessions for a while now, but i really can't accept it, sure pepper and i had a mutual break up and she stayed by my side as the ceo of my company, visit me here like we weren't even in a relationship like before, but, that was not why i can't accept him, i don't want to be hurt again,i'm afraid he will eventually leave me and i don't know when that will be, that's why, i chose to be as far as possible. And steve confessing is making it hard to do so.

I was talking to banner but, he seems uncomfortable and keep looking at my back and i know why, he said his piece and went back to his lab which is below mine, i had made it especially for him so he can make his experiments and studies in peace, and i got the director's permission to take custody for him.

When he left, i tuned my back and walked where captain is sitting, crossing my arms and glared at him, after asking him what's with him, he feign innocence, so i played along by "giving up" he smirked and i felt like i made a horrible decision.

( • ̀ω•́ )(ᴥ)彡

'How did it come to this' i thought as bit my lips, steve had my back on the sofa his hand slither it's way up my inner thighs until it's inches away from my growing member, his teeth was nipping on my neck and chest before sucking and biting it and leave a soft kiss, my hands was held up over my head by his free hand while I bit my lips to surpress a moan, "well, aren't you feeling good" he whispered as he grasp my member, a whimper escaped my lips and i quickly bit my lip back but, it was too late, steve heard me and smirked.

"let me hear it more, tony. You're mine... I'll take you before you could be taken by anyone else" he whispered again and my eyes widen when my underwear was pulled off, followed by his finger tracing my back until it touches my hole, he let go of my hands and he reach for something on his back pocket.

I clenched my shut only to open then up again as i felt cold liquid against my entrance, "c-captain.. Wha-nn..what are you doing?!" i voiced but it was ignored as he push his finger inside, i felt myself shiver, my hands finding it's way on steve's shoulder clenching to a fist.

'wha-what's this? His finger went in!?' "does it feel good tony? You're tightening around my finger, look it's sucking me in" he claimed, a shiver run through my spine, his tone was a little cold, unlike his usual voice. He pulled his finger out but, it was suddenly back only, it's not just one, i can feel more than two, bending inside, in and out and then it touched something, 'my prostate!' my back arched, mewls and moans escaped my lips as i squirmed myself out from him and tried to crawl away only to be pushed down against my stomach, "st-stop, i can't anymore" i begged, i saw him smirked then leaned down, "but you still haven't come yet, didn't i already found your spot? I know cause you tightened up earlier"he said then chuckled.

He started hitting it again and again until i felt myself release, "feels good, doesn't it? How about something bigger?" he whispered, before lining himself against my hole, thrusting in after. A cry left my mouth as he pulled my hips against his, now on my knees, I feel weak but he didn't move, "don't worry, I'll let you get used to me first" he said, his voice was back to normal, his soft, gentle and warm voice, I looked at him. His face was relaxed and pleasing.. Handsome.

I turned to him, almost forgetting that he's still inside, "what's wrong with you? We're you jealous of Bruce? " I asked, he turned his head as a frown decorated his face, "not just doctor banner, everyone else's ,too, you laughed, talk and give your attention to them while completely ignoring me" he answered, "you belong to me Tony, I won't hand you to anyone else, they would go through me first before they get to you" he added, burrying his face against my neck.

I sighed, "I guess..i have to give you a chance after all...just so you know I get jealous easily, too" I informed, "that's fine, i think i would be worst" he said then raised his head, kissing my lips. "i won't let anyone near you" he added.

And before i knew it, he was thrusting his hips again, completely drowning ourselves in pleasure, my nails dug into his now naked back, probably making red lines in it's wake, while he leave his own traces on my body, kissing, sucking and then biting on my legs, thighs, chest and neck, he turned me back, my chest against the arm rest of my couch, he didn't stop thrusting, sometimes hitting my prostate and then missing it.

"cap... Please, let me... Let me come" i panted, he kissed my back and bit my shoulder, leaving a big bite mark on it, "a little longer, let's come together" he said, his hands reached my chest, pinching my nubs, i trembled at the sudden contact, clenching my hand, "you tightened up again, you like me playing with this?" he sneers and kept teasing my nubs, "cap...st-steve, i'm coming" i started again, this time he smiled, "yeah, me too" he said, his hand slid down to my hard member and began stroking it, the same pace with his thrust making more pleasurable, after a few more pumps i came and i felt hot liquid pouring inside me.

I slumped on my chest, while steve pulled out, before kissing my forehead, "i love you, tony... You're mine now" i sighed again, reaching his head and pulling him down, "yes, i'm finaly yours so clean me up, captain handsome" i said and held my hands up, he chuckled then picked me up, cleaning me inside the bathroom.

︵ヽ('Д)ﾉ︵

The next day, i woke up, completely sore, turns out, he didn't just clean me, he dirtied me once again, claiming it wasn't enough, now my back hurts and i can barely eel my lower half, 'isn't he supposed to be older than me or any of us!?' i stressed as i glared at the sleeping figure beside me, "just so you know, my back hurts, so get up, i know you're awake" i said, he opened his eyes and came the brightest smile, "i'm sorry" he appologize, lies "no, you're not" I exclaimed, he chuckled then got up, not after kissing my forehead.

After that, he helped me a long the way from getting ready for the morning and then back to my living room where everyone gathers, "wow, we knew Steve likes you and might attack you someday but, not this soon" Clint said while Natasha just smirked, Bucky congratulated him, same with Sam, but, no one dared to get close to Tony, after seeing his kiss and bite marks, they can clearly tell how Steve wants to claim what's his.

The end...

So short, I wanted to make it longer, but, since this is my first stony fanfic, please spare my life.. I'll make it up or something later...


End file.
